


Killing me softly

by Tigresse



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cravings, Fluff, Humor, Kink, M/M, Omega pregnancy, PWP, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresse/pseuds/Tigresse
Summary: A series of Sheriarty drabbles with a tiny bit of JohnLock thrown in. Not connected to each other. Boys in love and boys in a relationship.





	Killing me softly

**Midnight Cravings**

 

“Sherly? Sherly wake up!”

 

“Hmmm? Yeah, Jimmy…..”

 

“I want ice cream.”

 

“Oh…..”

 

“Are you awake?”

 

“Yes, I am now.”

 

“Ice cream.”

 

“I have some strawberry ice cream in the fridge. I’ll just get it.”

 

“Nooooo, I want mint with choco chips.”

 

“Mint with choco chips NOW? It’s 4 am.”

 

“The babies want it. Not me. They won’t let me sleep.”

 

“Oh okay, will get it. Stay in bed, it’s too cold for you to move about in the buff.”

 

Sherlock got out of bed, shivering as a burst of cold air assaulted him and made him wince. Goosebumps rose on his flesh and his teeth chattered slightly. Jim sleepily murmured, “Are you all right love?”

“Y-Yeah, a-all fine,” Sherlock rushed to the bathroom, picking up some clothes on the way. He was not all right. He was frozen into an ice cube and the very idea of going down a few blocks on this cold night to fetch ice-cream, well, that was quite a nightmare really.

 

But then Jim was six months pregnant. Twins on the way. They were both geniuses and naturally their twins were going to be geniuses too. Geniuses were eccentric and people were supposed to put up with that. The only problem was that Sherlock was putting up with it for the first time. He could almost hear Mycroft laughing and his mummy snickering.

 

He found the ice cream thanks to a store owned by a friend of John’s friend. The same flavour. The food cravings changed every week for Jim. Last week it was picked onions. The week before that it was pepperoni pizza. Next week it could well and truly be fish and chips.

 

“Hey Jawn,” he answered, “Why are you calling at this hour?”

 

He heard laughter in John’s voice, “My friend called. Said a frozen blue detective came calling for a tub of ice cream.”

 

“So?”

 

“Sorry Sherlock, I know it is cruel to say this but ……reveeeeenge!”

 

Sherlock was smarting from that phone call by the time he entered 221B. As luck would have it, Mrs. Hudson was an early bird and up at 5 am, which was the time at that point, and grinned at the sight of him shivering in his coat. Sherlock tried to avoid any conversation and run up the staircase but the landlady wouldn’t let him off so easy. “Playing the typical alpha male, daddy to be role Sherlock?” She called out, “How does it feel being the one to do all the errands?”

 

“Worth every moment,” Sherlock snarled.

 

“Reveeeeenge,” she laughed merrily.

 

Sherlock muttered under his breath as he ascended the staircase. Yet, as he entered the bedroom with the ice cream and spoons and a towel to place the bowl on, his bad mood faded and he felt happy again. Jim was staring adorably at him, face and a tuft of dark hairs barely sticking out of the blanket he was buried in.

 

“I got the ice cream love.”

 

“Gimmeee!!!”

 

Jim literally started gobbling the ice cream. Sherlock sat and watched, thawing slightly as he placed his feet near the heater and rubbed his hands together. “I got enough to last three nights at least,” he commented, watching Jim eat, “It’s in the fridge.”

 

“Mmmm…..maybe tomorrow night I would want lobster soufflé.”

 

Jim saw Sherlock’s face fall and added, “Not me, the babies want it.”

 

Sherlock nodded and texted Mycroft. _‘Need help, can you tell me how to order takeaway gourmet food through the night, anytime, just give me a number to call – SH’._

 

Moments later a number landed on his phone. Just as Sherlock was about to smile, a second message came and wiped it off his face.

 

_‘REVENGE – MH’_

 

 

**This is where we died and lived**

 

“I can’t believe we are standing here, both of us,” Jim remarked, “This is the place where we both were supposed to have died.”

 

“Technically we are sitting and my butt hurts,” Sherlock bemoaned, “How long before your meteor shower starts?”

 

They were on the Barts rooftop, seven years after the incident when Jim had faked his death by a gunshot wound to his mouth and Sherlock had allegedly ‘jumped’ to his death from the edge. While it felt good to be back there, alive and kicking, Sherlock was none too pleased with the long wait. Jim checked his watch, “It will take another half hour and since it’s the first one in nineteen years, you better be patient and sit here with me. By the way, would you like to have some hot cocoa while we wait?”

 

“Yes please,” Sherlock said as he watched Jim through the corner of his eye. For the life of him, he couldn’t imagine it was the same insane man who had literally hounded him to death-door and suddenly changed his mind to become his friend and eventually lover. They had been together a few years now, Jim known as Jeremy Ibsen Murtagh instead of James Isaac Moriarty, and now a scientist and author instead of a criminal mastermind. He took the cup of hot cocoa from Jim and said, “Thanks for this.”

 

“Oh please, it’s for both of us and it IS quite cold here.”

 

Despite the hot cocoa the man sipped, he did look quite cold and flushed from the icy air blowing around them. His hands shook slightly as he brought the plastic cup to his mouth and he seemed to try to inhale the vapours rising from the dark liquid.

 

Sherlock smiled and shrugged off his frock coat, draping it over Jim’s shoulder and, on an impulse, kissing behind his ear.

 

“What?” Jim giggled, huddling down into that coat, “Oh this feels good. But what about you?”

 

“No worries,” Sherlock replied, “I have a hot boyfriend next to me to keep me warm.”

 

 

**No Surprises Please**

 

Sherlock groaned, grunted and rasped in his deep baritone, “Harder, do me harder.”

 

Jim toiled over him, surprisingly strong and energetic in spite of his slender, smaller and almost fragile frame. He drove deeper into Sherlock, holding the man’s long legs apart to gain better access.

 

Soon it became too much and Jim cried out a warning, which made Sherlock’s hand fly to the erection bobbing between his legs and drooling at the tip. He started to stroke it, breathing so heavily that his nostrils flared and his mouth opened wide to draw more oxygen in. Jim’s face contorted beautifully with pleasure and he shuddered hard as he emptied himself into his lover. The feeling of warmth flowing inside him set Sherlock off too and he surrendered with a loud groan of Jim’s name.

 

“Ohhhh,” Jim pulled out and collapsed face down next to his lover, “That was so good!”

 

“Yeah,” Sherlock panted, “Made better by the fact that we are having sex in Mycroft’s home and he isn’t even here and has no clue.”

 

“You sure he has no clue? He might be a bit of a stuffed shirt but he is intelligent, you know. Sometimes more resourceful than the two of us combined.”

 

“Oh c’mon Jimmy, have some faith on your Sherly. We have been together for years now and you do know I have every skill needed to avoid my elder brother’s surveillance and spy network. I knocked out two of his men who tail us, disabled sixteen cameras, waylaid three of his assistants and sent him off on a wild goose chase for a fake case in Cardiff. All because you and I wanted to do this special sex thing on my thirty seventh birthday.”

 

“Yeah, it’s so much fun,” Jim giggled.

 

“Imagine his face when he gets this surprise,” Sherlock guffawed.

 

TRRRRRINNNNNNG! TRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNGGG!

 

“What the fuck,” Jim jumped up.

 

“His home phone,” Sherlock sat up, “Damn it, let it ring.”

 

The phone stopped and started again, the again, and again, and again.

 

“Damn it,” Jim bemoaned, “There is no peace in this world. Can’t even take a fucking post coital nap in my brother-in-law’s house.”

 

“You know what,” Sherlock got up, “Let’s answer it. Whoever it is, we’ll just ask them to stop bothering us. And imagine this, my great brother has not even set up his voice mail.”

 

The two of them went downstairs, wrapped in bedsheets, snickering and giggling and making all kind of plans to scare off the caller. As they descended the last step of the sweeping staircase, all the lights in the hallway, the foyer and the living room and den came on and at least fifty odd guests, led by Mycroft and John, popped out crying ‘SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHERLOCK!’

 

Needless to say, no more surprise parties were ever thrown in the Moriarty-Holmes household since then.

 

 

**Distracting Sherlock**

 

“Jawn, Jawn, I need your help! Sherlock’s after me.”

 

As Jim burst into John’s chamber, the good doctor looked up with a pleasant smile, “My, what a switch!”

 

Jim and Sherlock had been an item for years now and somehow the ill-feelings between Jim and John had faded over time, replaced by a new bonding they shared over a man both of them loved in their own ways. Sherlock Holmes. John of course adored Sherlock as a friend and admired him as a colleague while Jim worshipped Sherlock as his intellectual equivalent and loved him as a partner.

 

Jim flopped down on a chair and grabbed the tea John was drinking, taking a sip from it. “What’s up Jim?” John asked curiously, “Is everything all right between you and Sherlock?”

 

“Well, as you probably know, we still have a friendly rivalry and one-upmanship game going on between us,” Jim said, draining the entire cup and licking his lips, “I keep teasing him about his lack of knowledge on the solar system, his propensity to make simple things complicated and he in turn keeps poking fun at me about my height and my lack of driving skills. From the time I had a car, I also had someone drive it for me so yeah, I am not very good at driving or parking…..”

 

“Aaaand?” John asked, “Did you…..”

 

“Yeah,” Jim said, “God damn it, yeah. But it wasn’t my driving, I swear. I had parked the vehicle outside an art gallery and some bitch driver snagged off one side of the bumper, cracked a tail light and put a dent there. It needs to go to the garage for emergency repairs.”

 

John grinned, “That means Sherlock can’t know that the car got nicked, then repaired.”

 

Jim shook his head from side to side like a child.

 

“Okay,” John said wickedly, realizing one of his life’s curiosity and lust filled dreams were about to come true, “I can use any means to keep him here while you get the job done? No blowing me up or turning me into shoes and belts or briefcases.”

 

“Yes absolutely you do all you can and no, I won’t. I promise you!”

 

“Then go and hurry up with things. I will call Sherlock and ask him over. I’ll hold him up for some time here.”

 

In less than an hour John had finished with his scheduled patients, most of them, and referred a few who had arrived without appointments to other physician friends of his, asked his receptionist to leave early and ensured nobody was there aside from him. When a rather hassled looking Sherlock arrived, having received John’s ‘come over urgently’ text, he was surprised to see a perfectly normal and leering John waiting for him alone. “Jawn, what’s up, you texted….I am planning to pick Jim up and drive us home, he’s not so good driving around London….”

 

“Shut the door Sherlock.”

 

“Oh….okay….listen, I need to talk to Jim and he isn’t answering his phone, my phone is low on battery so can I use your……”

 

John grabbed Sherlock’s head and kissed him hard on the lips. The resounding echo of a ‘SMACK’ reverberated across the room.

 

“Jawn wha…..I am worried….Jim’s taken my car and he’d not so good behind the wheel so I am……?”

 

“Why look for second best, let’s reminisce some old times, shall we?” John said huskily, turning on his full alpha male and manly mode, taking off his tie and looping it behind Sherlock’s neck to pull him closer. The detective’s green eyes widened for just a bit before his eyes shut in sheer pleasure. John had drawn him closer and started to palm his crotch while sucking on his Adam’s apple. A moan tore out of his mouth as John reached into his boxers and grabbed the building erection there.

 

“Oh Gawd,” Sherlock moaned.

 

Another kiss. Sherlock’s mouth tasted of sweetness, aftertaste of tea, a hint of minty chewing gum and a bit of cigarettes. John had forgotten.

 

“Oh fuck,” Sherlock gasped as John began to give him a handjob. He willingly straddled the doctor’s thighs and held on to his shoulders, thrusting his hips forward in the same motion in which John pumped his erection. He was used to regular sex with Jim but this sudden change, this sudden moment with John, it felt quite nice.

 

“Cum for me Sherlock,” John said in his sexiest voice.

 

“Oh-Oh-Oh….”

 

“Yeah, that’s it, cum over my fingers.”

 

“I…I am….yeah….here it comes!”

 

Sherlock shrieked as he came, soiling John’s hand and shirt with the evidence of his release. He swayed and trembled, nearly falling off before John steadied him and kept him in place.

 

“Yes, you were saying something about your car and Jim,” John asked, smirking.

 

“Which car?” Sherlock drawled, eyes half shut.

 

Jim arrived an hour later to find John brewing tea and Sherlock lying disheveled and exhausted on the couch. He looked at John discreetly and indicated he had the car fixed. John nodded back and showed him two thumbs up.

 

“Jimmy,” Sherlock extended an arm, “Pull me up man.”

 

Jim did that, “Now let’s go home. The car is outside. You can drive.”

 

“It’s okay love,” Sherlock kissed Jim’s temple, “It needs repairs anyways.”

 

“WHAT?” Jim and John asked together, looking at each other in shock and confusion.

 

“I had accidentally damaged the car this morning while taking it out of the garage. Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

 

John had no complaints but after looking at a livid Jim he was sure that was how dragons looked like when they breathed fire.

 

_(To be continued in part 2)_


End file.
